versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin (Seiken Densetsu 3)
Kevin is one of the six playable characters in Seiken Densetsu 3, the third installment in the Mana series. He is the rather inarticulate prince of Ferolia (known as the Beast Kingdom in the fan translation), realm of the demi-human Beastmen. He is the son of Gauser, king of the Beastmen, and a human mother. Unable to fit in with either Beastmen or humans, Kevin spends most of his time wandering the Moonlight Forest with Karl, a wolf pup he befriended. Background The Beastmen have had a long history of oppression at the hands of humans, who consider Beastmen to be barely more than wild animals. Sick of the treatment of his people from "normal" humans, Gauser has long harbored a desire for revenge which is suddenly made attainable by the appearance of the mysterious "Man who devours death", who offers to place his dark magic at Gauser's service. Intrigued, Gauser asks this Deathjester to demonstrate his abilities by making Kevin's beloved friend, Karl, attack him. Though Kevin tries to defend himself, he fares poorly until his bestial side manifests itself. With the additional strength granted by his werewolf form, Kevin prevails but kills Karl in the process. With no further reason to stay in the forest, Kevin returns to Ferolia, where he learns of the Beast King's plans to send an invasion force to overthrow the humans' Holy City Wendel. Soon afterwards, Kevin overhears Gauser congratulating Deathjester on the results of his spell. Enraged, Kevin confronts the Beast King but is quite literally thrown out of the castle. He then decides to leave Ferolia behind and search for not only a way to revive Karl, but also the fate of his human mother. Acting on advice from Deathjester, Kevin sets out in the direction of Wendel. Stats Attack Potency: At Least Planet Level (Canonically defeated the Masked Mage, who was wielding the power of the Mana Sword. In other routes, defeated the Dragon Lord and Dark Prince, who are comparable to or superior to the Masked Mage. Should be superior to Randi, who also wielded the sword, and is physically stronger than the rest of the cast), possibly higher (Defeated Zable Fahr and the Masked Mage, both of whom created their own dimensions, though of unknown size) Speed: Unknown, '''Likely '''Relativistic (Can dodge light-based spells, Should be comparable or superior to Randi), possibly higher (Scales off of Duran, who kept up with Koren, who summoned a meteor from space in seconds) Durability: At Least Planet Level '(Took hits from the Masked Mage) 'Hax: Healing, Stat Manipulation, Can transform into a werewolf at night, Health and Mana Absorption, Clone Creation, said to "Tread on the border between life and death", Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Possible Spatial Manipulation with Seiryuu Death Fist (The attack seems to cut space, though this may be a visual effect) Intelligence: Unknown, likely Average. Stamina: High (Fights through long, enemy-filled labyrinths) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Werewolf Form: '''Unique among the cast is Kevin's ability to transform into a werewolf. This grants him heavily increased power and speed, superior to the rest of the cast. However, this can only happen at night, leaving him weaker during the day. * '''Class Changing: '''Through the power of the Mana Stones (And a focus item), Kevin can change classes, giving him different abilties. The classes are as such: ** '''Monk (Light): '''Finding the call to arms being that of the fighting spirit, the Monk finds solace in the belief that it is within the affairs of the heart and soul that a martial artist derives their strength from. Along with taking up the vow that justified force must be that of equal and necessary power to the fight before them that lies ahead, the Monk also turns to the ways of internal development and discipline to reinforce their affirmations and motivations. From this, Monks find the interval where willpower and spirit is turned into strength and action, and train themselves to ready their mind and heart to give their utmost conviction in battle. ** '''Warrior Monk (Light-Dark): '''Finding rather that battle is about slight of mental consciousness, perception, and acuity, the Warrior Monk goes along the ways of training their mind over heart. Through intensive meditation and study, the Warrior Monk follows instead the passage of knowledge and creed to guide their fists, and it is from this intense mental training that they derive a unique strength that cannot compare. However, while their passions and thirst for knowledge and edification may burn spirited, their grasping of logic and knowledge of the workings of the fight may turn their fists as cold and brutal as the truths they follow. As they follow their own path of righteousness, so has this class also learned to fight along with those that share their convictions into the heat of battle like an army onto themselves. ** '''God Hand (Light-Light): '''Literally attaining the echelons of fighting divinity, the Godhand has unlocked the secrets of sentient transcendence and inner strength of a heavenly plane within themselves. Through coming to master one's heart and mind to harmonize with their own being and body, they have attained a level of skill that surpasses the mundane, and this level of mastery is also said in legend to be the sign which one has achieved a state of lofty existence to where holy spiritual power exudes from their very being. From this, the Godhand is able to flow with creation itself, able to tread on the borders of life and death free from inner tumult to follow through with their calling, and use their newfound spiritual powers to help unlock such potential in their fellow man and clear worldly obstacles, from healing pain, alleviating inner turmoil, and even knowing who to send back to the other side, to ease others paths to enlightenment. ** '''Berserker (Dark): '''Instead of the Monk's path of inner refinement, the Berserker comes to focus on the external aspects of strength, including the secrets of the flesh and body. Though the Berserker comes to derive strength from bulking their muscles and sinew, the class also comes to learn of the more brutal secrets of the flesh as well, from learning the weak points of the body and knowing the exact amount of purposed force to apply to defeat their enemies with sharp and unrelenting blows. Because of this focus of study, they are greater in brute strength and base attributes, but come to lack the direction and spiritual focus in skill. ** '''Dervish (Dark-Light): '''A class that comes across as unfeeling and merciless, the Dervish has combined martial arts skill and raw, brute strength with the teachings of removing oneself from one's emotions, attaining peak mastery with unflinching prowess and a mind incapable of distraction. Taught to become veritable living weapons, the Dervish's methods sees them rush onto the border of life or death, and immediately shatters the tension that had flared up in a split second with the annihilation of the enemy with absolute skill and precise attacks powerful enough to render foes in pieces. Legends tell of their coming signaling omens of strife and carnage as its heralds, their fighting prowess witnessed to be like that of a dance on the battlefield dashing them in blood like a petal blown field of wildflowers, and illuminated in the flames of war. ** '''Death Hand (Dark-Dark): '''Considered the mirror opposite of the Godhand, the Death Hand comes to draw its strength from drawing upon the negative aspects of oneself, including the raw emotions of anger and spite, egotism, resentment, elitism, and accepting the capability to do great wrong and evil. Upon throwing oneself into such wickedness, the class then attains such wrathful power that shows no mercy no matter how paced the warrior fights, with each blow infused with the willingness to cause pain and suffering, and the intent of the complete destruction of opposition. Though it is the strongest of the martial arts based classes, its power is resented as taint and evil, its methods feared for their mercilessness and brutality, and shunned for their ways of coming to power to the point that the martial arts world keeps its name hushed in taboo and forbidden secrecy. * '''Magic: '''As a tradeoff for being the strongest of the cast, Kevin is also the least gifted when it comes to magic, only learning a small handful of spells. They are as follows: ** '''Pressure Point: '''By hitting his own pressure points, Kevin becomes as powerful during the day as his werewolf form would be at night. ** '''Heal Light: '''Shines a light over himself, healing his wounds. He can heal himself or all his allies. ** '''Aura Wave: '''Replenishes Kevin's Tech gauge, allowing him to perform his techniques faster. ** '''Leaf Saber: '''Enchants Kevin's weapons with the leaf element, causing them to absorb magic from the foe with every strike. ** '''Moon Saber: '''Enchants Kevin's weapons with the moon element, causing them to absorb health from the foe with every strike. ** '''Energy Ball: '''Increases Kevin's critical hit rate. Techniques * '''Ashura Dream Fist: '''Front flips forward before hitting the foe with a three-punch combo. * '''Whirlwind Kick: '''Channels energy into his leg before spiralling around the screen and hitting all enemies, much like the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. * '''Tornado Throw: '''Quickly grabs the foe, throwing them to the ground. * '''Water-Moon Slice: '''Hits the foe with a rapid flurry of punches, before finishing them with an uppercut that slices the air. * '''Bastard Slam: '''Grabs the foe and leaps high into the air, before throwing them downwards. * '''Stardust Bomb: '''Grabs the foe as his surroundings glow white. He leaps into the air and then suplexes them. * '''Blow Impact: '''Grabs the foe and tosses them spinning into the air, before leaping up and knocking them back down with a small explosion. * '''Veritubach: '''Vertically suplexes the foe, causing a large explosion of energy. * '''Dead Crush: '''Grabs the foe and leaps into the air with them. He then spins around as he piledrives them into the ground, hitting multiple times. * '''Byakko Shockwave: '''Channels the energy of Byakko, summoning two orbs of holy energy which combine into one that crackles with electricity. He then launches it much like a Hadoken, though it is significantly larger. * '''Genbu 100 Kick: '''Creates a clone of himself, before both foes rapidly kick the opponent 100 times. * '''Suzaku Sky Dance: '''Cuts space itself with two slashes, causing the screen to go white and the distortion to damage all enemies. * '''Seiryu Death Fist: '''Cuts space itself with two slashes, causing the screen to go dark and the distortion to damage all enemies. Equipment * '''Spiral Glove: '''The ultimate weapon of the Godhand class. A seemingly delicate sheet of crystal formed by nature, it shimmers brilliantly, from which sparkles trail on the swift motions and wafts of air the user makes when worn. However, its material is durable and its curved shape with a hard tapered tip is also meant for twisting motions to pierce the toughest of defenses. As such, those who master such a weapon become a storm of strength and grace to those who watch from afar, as the glove blasts vortexes of shimmering light with every move. * '''Gigas Glove: '''The ultimate weapon of the Dervish. A glove whose size belies its true capability, this glove has been made through arcane and secretive methods to attain the dreaded strength of terrible giants that existed long ago. One punch from this glove is enough to send out cutting gales, and with enough strength applied, it is able to stir up razor sharp whirlwinds. * '''Skull Dissect: '''The ultimate weapon of the Death Hand. A horrific weapon that even its wielders must take caution of, as wearing it exposes the user to its demonic influence that can drive anyone lesser to frenzied insanity. The pitch black finger claws that not even light dares to reflect off of are implements meant to pierce the skull and rip and tear at the brains of the victim. Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength * Can punch through machine golems * Hurts enemies who can survive ten-ton weights smashing on them * Hurt giant foes like the God-Beasts * Fought with the God-Beasts, who were said to be capable of ravaging continents * Stronger than the rest of the cast on a physical standpoint Speed/Reactions * Kept up with Deathjester and Heath * Dodged the Machine Golems' bullets * Avoids lightning and light-elemental spells * Fought Dangaard while flying at high speeds on Flammie Durability/Endurance * in Duran's Route, survived Koren's Ancient spell * Survived a multitude of elemental blasts * Tanked an explosion that destroyed a bridge with no damage * Tanked a similar explosion that opened up a tunnel Skill/Intelligence * A master martial artist * Defeated his superior, Lugar * Killed the demon Deathjester * Defeated the eight God-Beasts * Killed the Masked Mage Powerscaling -Secret of Mana Cast (Seiken Densetsu 3 is a prequel to the original Secret of Mana, and the Mana sword and Mana tree are both the same) -Seiken Densetsu 3 Cast (Though his appearance isn't strictly canonical in the other routes, he should logically scale off of them via being comparable to his allies) Weaknesses * Has limited MP, and low magic potential * Weaker in the daylight than he is at night * Not incredibly intelligent Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Seiken Densetsu Category:Square-Enix Category:Martial Artists Category:Werewolves Category:Planet Level Category:Relativistic Category:Healing Users Category:Shapeshifters